Secrets Revealed
by Sukilovehappydays3
Summary: Amu has a pretty good life for a 20 year old. Great friends good education and nothing to worry about that is until she gets a call from her brother making her choose between her current life and her past life.  better summery inside
1. Chapter 1

Secrets Revealed Prologue

Hi! so im back with a new story and after this i'll be writing the story that wins from the Authors Note in my other story. ok so this one might take abit long to write then the others and i probably wont be updating everyday but i'll try to update atlease once a week but then again no promises. i mean with school and all its pretty dificute to write a story and stay on tacked at school. ok well i hope that you enjoy it! R&S

Summery:

Amu has a pretty good life for a 20 year old. She's been with her friend since she was 15 and they are awesome. Her even has a crush on one of her best guy friends no matter how perverted he is. As you can see her life is pretty average. That is until she gets a call form her brother, who she hasn't spoken to in 5 years, asking her for help. now she has to choose between her current life and her old life. which one will she choose and will her friends be dragged into her past problems?

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Amu's P.O.V.

"Ne Amu, are you cheating one me?" One of my best guy friends, and biggest pervert in our group, asked.

"Why would you say that Ikuto?" I asked already use to his strange assumptions.

"Because it looks like your getting ready for a date." He said in his matter-of-fact voice.

"First off Ikuto, it's not a date and secondly we're not even going out so how can you say I was cheating on you?" I gave him a looks like he was an idiot, even though eh was probably one of the smartest people I know.

"We're not together, _yet_ is what you mean. I'll have you someday." He said smirking as I tried to hide my blush that was appearing on my face.

'_Gahh, how can he say something like that so casually? Oh right he doesn't really like me.'_ I thought and then became a bit depressed at the thought that my crush didn't like me back.

"So, where are you going any way Amu?" My best friend Rima asked with all the curiosity in her voice seeing as how I don't go out much.

"I'm going out guys I'll be back in about an hour or so and please try not to mess up my apartment again." I told all of my friends, Ikuto, Rima, Utau, Kukai, Nagi, Kairi, and Yaya.

"Yey, yey go have fun on your date." Nagi told me, his voice dripping with a bit of sarcasm.

"I told you it's not a date! Bye!" I said as I slammed the door, not bothering to lock it since all my friends where there.

My name is Hinamori Amu, I'm 20 years old, have natural pink hair, amber, honey colored eyes, and I love my friends! We've been together for 5 years and I'm not planning on separating from them any time soon. We met up in high school and although I didn't really like them at first, I grew to love them a lot. I even somehow developed a bit of a crush on Ikuto. I have dealt with a lot of difficulties in my past that only another and I know what true happened. I figured I was finally free, and I was for a little while at leased, that is until I got a call form _him_; that is until my _brother_ called me asking for help.

* * *

><p>ok so chapter one will be up like after i submit this one in and i hope that you all review. oh yey aand im still new at writing stories so there will be a couple of spelling errors but i hope that you'll bear with me and tell me what i made a mistake on so that wayi can imporve! also no flamers either i can handle constructive critism but flamers are just hurtful. ok well until i updated again!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets Revealed Chapter 1

ok so bear with me, this is the first time im writing something like this and im not sure if it will be very good so tell me if it sucks and offer any suggestions to make it better but remember no flaming!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

With the gang in Amu's house

No one's P.O.V.

"Ne, Ne, minna wanta follow Amu and see who she's meeting with?" Yaya asked with a silly grin on her face.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Utau said with a smile.

"I'm in." Kukai said, taking his attention away from the T.V.

"We really shouldn't but I'm curious to see who it is too so, why not." Kairi said and Nagi nodded in agreement.

"Cool." Rima said, he face showed no interest but her voice said other wise.

"Look out Amu, were coming to crash your date." Ikuto said with a very mischievous smirk.

Back with Amu

Amu's P.O.V

I finally get to the place my brother wanted to meet up at. _'A very public place huh? He must have something very important to say and he doesn't want me to cause a seen.'_ I though as I entered the place and saw him in a booth. His hair always gave him away; no one else has pinkish, blond hair; he was no doubt that he was my brother Ryuu. "Hey, it's been awhile, hasn't it?" I said in a very cool voice, something I mastered over the years.

"It has indeed. To long if you ask me, after all, we are each others only blood relative left right?" He said in an equally cool voice, his bright blue eyes showing nothing but happiness at seeing his little sister again. (A/N: there like Naruto's eyes if you want to picture them.)

"So, why did you call me out of the blue like this? What is it that you want?" I said no longer in my cool voice, but in a voice that was filled with bitterness, sadness, and something close to hatred.

He looked at me, he's eyes showed that he was hurt, but I didn't care, I was hurt much worst then he was when he didn't come after me. "Hah, I need your help and expertise to take someone back." He said then closed his eyes.

I just stared at him shocked. I couldn't believe it, after all this time, he come to me asking for help to take back someone by using _those skills_ that I learned that nearly ruined my life forever. If it wasn't for my friends I wouldn't be able to even have a will to live, and he's asking me to got back to _that _in order to help him; _'No. Way. In. Hell.'_

"Why should I help you? After all that has happened between us, after all the pain and suffering we went through, you want me to go back to _that _time and help you? Give me one good reason why I should." I demanded. If it weren't for the people around us I would have flipped that table and started to yell at him.

"You remember Gozon, don't you?" He asked and I froze, I would never forget Gozon he was the one that killed our parents and forced us to have that type of lifestyle. When I didn't speak he continued. "Well, he's back and he has my wife and daughter. Please Amu, I know I'm a horrible person and I really shouldn't ask you to do this especially after all that we've been through, but this is incredibly important to me this is my family now." His voice was full of pain, it was clear that he really need my help but I was still frozen in shock to find out the Gozon was still alive.

When I finally gained my voice I asked the question that was swirling around my head, "How the hell is he still alive?" I asked/shouted, noticing people looking at me I lowered my head and continued, "We saw him die. We watched the building that he was in explode, it's not possible for him to still be alive; we were the ones that killed him." I reminded him, but he just shook his head.

"I don't know but I do know I need your help, he took my family and I am willing to die for them. I couldn't protect mom or dad; or even you from suffering, but I will protect my family, even if it means I die in the proses." He looked directly in to my eyes, blue meets amber, pain and suffering meets confused and scared.

"W-why me? You know plenty of others like us, so why me?" I asked scared to hear the answer but dying to know anyway.

"Because you're the only one that I trust." His voice was serious; his eyes showed that he wasn't lying. He needed my help and I was the only one who could help him.

"Hah, that's not fair. I have a life now, friends that I love, a person that I love, I cant just give that all up so I can help you. Before was different, before I didn't have anybody in my life other then you and now that I do, I care about weather I die or not, weather I will see another day, and weather I will hurt someone or not. It's not fair for you to have me leave my life so that way I can help with yours. Its just not _fair!_" I was close to crying now, tears filled my eyes. All the emotion I have been holding was staring to surface and no matter how hard I push it down it wouldn't go down. "Why didn't you come after me when I left?" I blurted out, not meaning to, but I still wanted an answer.

He paused for a moment before he spoke. "…Because I thought you would be happier with out me." My breath was caught in my throat; I looked up to see if he was lying, he wasn't looking at me any more buy his eyes in the windows reflection told me that he wasn't lying. I didn't know what to say. Just then someone came up to take our order.

Back with the gang

Ikuto's POV

We follow Amu to a pretty public restaurant and saw her sit down with a guy that had pinkish-blond hair and blue eyes, he kind of reminded me of Amu, but I don't know why. We sat in a booth close to them and no one spoke because we where trying to hear what they where saying. We got glimpses of the conversation from time to time but not the whole conversation since it was too noisy.

"How the hell is he still alive?" Amu screeched and then went back to the voice she was speaking in before. After amu said that we all looked at each other and tried even hard to listen, but it was just to damn noisy! In order to hear more I move up a booth, and that's when the conversation turned interesting.

"W-why me? You know plenty of others like us, so why me?" She seemed confused and, _scared_? Just what the hell were they talking about?

"Because you're the only one that I trust." I don't know what they were talking about or what any of that ment but I _was_ going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

><p>its getting interesting right? if you want it to continue please review or atleast subscribe!<p> 


End file.
